Big Time Daughter
by spawntastic
Summary: Did your family ever shun you? Jessica Knight's family did. And she proved them wrong and became famous! Follow her in her Big Time Journey
1. I'm gonna be Famous!

**Hey, so I know I usually do Cailey stories but, I've been in a Jo/Kendall mood. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the KIDS, no BTR characters.**

"Jess! Can you please come here?" Trust me; this is how it is every day at the Knight household. Mom's been frantic since Issiah was adopted; yeah the Twin Troublemakers act like their more important than everyone in the household. Oh, and I'm Jess Knight. Actually, I'm Jessica Knight, you know as in Kendall Knight, as in Big Time Rush. You know me from the Pop Tiger Magazine article about Big Time Rush and their final record. So yeah, big whoop. "What mom?"I asked when I made it to the kitchen. "Can you give Davy and Danny? They asked for them a long time ago. Please?" She shoved two glasses of milk into my hands. "Ok, sure mom. But I'm busy tonight, so no distractions please?" "Sure, Jess. Just get these to the Twins." Mom never listens to me, even though I'm the oldest. I just sing to myself when I feel like nobody listens to me. I came to the living room with milk in hands and humming 'The City is Ours'. "Here Brats, your milk. Davy, chocolate and Danny, white. No distractions tonight, 'ya here me?" I said with the serious face and evil eyes on them. "Yeah, miss Serious. So why do you even ask us." Davy said to me while giving the 'We should SO do something to wreak her night!' to Danny. "Now knowing your 'We should SO do something to wreak her night!' look so well, I just warn you. I all ready told mom, so-" "Yeah and I take a bet mom just said, 'Sure, Jess, whatever.' or 'Ok, Jess, just, do this for me.'" Danny said to me. Just after looking at them, they just cracked up laughing. I ran to my room tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey, kids! Jo, Issiah, Davy, Danny!" My dad called though out the house. Everybody, except me came to hug and ask how hockey practice was. After dad lost his music career, we moved back to Minnesota before the Twins were born and he became a hockey star. After that, I was a third thought about life. Anyway, Gustavo Rocque had a contest for a new band. I'm sure after I get famous, I'll be a first thought. I got out my video camera, with one last look at my-so-called-family, then turned back with my song in hand and ready. "Hi, Mr. Rocque, I'm Jessica Knight. I like being called Jessi though, anyway I'm from Minnesota. And, I'm one of 4 kids so…"

**In L.A.**

"Here's the next one Gustavo. From a girl named Jessica in Minnesota. Well, another group from Minnesota might be good." Kelly told Gustavo in a good tone. "No, Kelly! The Dogs were bad enough after splitting up when baby Knight was born, and then baby Mitchell, and then-""Gustavo, calm down! It was just an idea." She said calmingly to him. She put the video in "Hi, Mr. Rocque, I'm Jessica Knight. I like being called Jessi though, anyway I'm from Minnesota. And, I'm one of 4 kids so…" He stopped his mumbling when she heard her voice it was amazing! It reminded her of Kendall. Gosh, he hadn't said that name in like 12 years. After the video of Jessica was finished, he grabbed the phone and asked Kelly, "What's Jessica's number?"

**Back in Minnesota**

"Jess, someone's on the phone for you!" Jo called though the home. "Coming mom!" She grabbed the phone and mouthed thank you to her. "Hello?" "Hello, is this Jessica Katrina Knight?" "Yes, who is this?" She started getting worried, is someone outside her house stalking her? "This is Kelly Wainwright, from Rocque Records. I'm here to tell you are in a band with 2 boys and 1 girl. How fast can you get to L.A.?" She was hoping up and down, she made it! She was going to be famous! "Um, next week, anytime Kelly! When do you need me?" "We start next week. See you then!" "Bye, Kelly!" She wanted to rub it into her brothers faces, but it was 10 p.m. "What was it, Jess?" "What's so exciting, Baby Girl?" She looked at her parents who were hip and hip together. "Nothing." She didn't want to tell them about being a star, but she should. "Jessica Katrina Knight, something is up." "Fine, dad." She told them the whole story and she finally said. "I'm a star. I'm gonna be famous." They looked at their daughter with wide eyes and huge grins. "That's my little girl." Kendall said first. "Yeah, Jess! We're getting your grandma and aunt Katie to watch the boys. You're gonna be famous." They then broke out singing "Famous'. And a week later they were in the Palm Woods lobby.

**So, how do you like it? Don't worry! I got the next chapter! Until then, she's gonna be famous!**

**~Kaleigh~**


	2. Bitters, Camille, Logan! OH MY!

**Sorry about chapter two, I had it promise. So here it is re-written and typed.**

**In the Palm Woods Lobby**

"We're here to check in. Knight?" Kendall asked the man behind the desk. Nothing has changed in the Palm Woods lobby, it's still the same place where the ghost hunting, asking out, and goodbyes happened. The man turned around from the desk. "Wait, Bitters?" Jo and Kendall said simultaneously. "Wait, Kendall Knight? Jo Thompson? It's been a while since I've seen you two in 12 years. 2J, you know seem to know where you are going. Have a Palm Woods day!" "Thanks, Bitters." They were about 5 foot steps when Jessica saw the pool. "Can I go to the pool, mom? I'll find my way to 2J, promise." "Ok, sweetie! Ask Bitt- excuse me. Ask Mr. Bitters if you don't know where to go." Yes, ma 'am."

Afterwards she took off running to the pool, and got a seat right by the pool. "Excuse me, are you Jessica Knight?" A tall girl around 12 years old with dark chocolate hair asked her. "Yeah." She answered, question like. "Oh good! Gustavo said he'll replace you if you weren't here today. I seriously love your voice and personality. Seriously! Trust me, we should be buds and hang out and-""WHO ARE YOU?" Jessica asked impatiently. "Oh, me? I'm Catherine Mitchell! I'm 12 and the third lead singer in our group!" '_Gosh, is she on sugar high?'_ Wondered Jessica. "Race you to 2J?" She asked. "It's on, Knight!" And the race was on as was their friendship.

"Still all I'm saying is the name Bitters fits him. He's REALLY Bitter!" Catherine said. "Still I'm saying, that's sort of funny now. Bitters is bitter! Ha-ha!" Jessica said unwillingly. They've been in that heated conversation for 10 minutes on the way to 2J. Bitters busted them for racing in the Palm Woods. And then Catherine said 'Bitters is really bitter, Jess!' And it well was an argument over that. After Jessica giving up she opened the door to 2J, the girls eyes widened as they saw the apartment. They ran in, amazed. "Mom, Dad!" Jo and Kendall ran to Jessica franticly. Checking for any scratches, bruises, and everything. "Jessica Katrina Knight! You had had me worried!" Jo stood there and huffed and pouted. "Dad, I want you to meet Catherine Mitchell. She's in the group." "Wait, Mitchell?" Kendall's attention turned towards Catherine. "Catherine who are your parents?" "Camille and Logan Mitchell, sir. They're at the pool with my 9 year old brother Con-" Camille and Logan with Connor came though the door. "Nor Mitchell. Connor Mitchell." They all turned towards the family. "Catherine Abigail Elisabeth Mitchell! You had me worried sick." Camille said angrily. And Logan." "Wait for it…" She whispered to Jessica. Camille slapped Logan on the cheek. Jessica looked at Catherine with the 'Are YOU serious?' face. "This happens everyday at my house." Jessica nodded slowly. "Wait, Jo? Do I see you?" Jo snapped out of pouting and ran to hug her best friend. They talked about everything that night from kids to location to jobs.

Well, just like the zoo. Bitters, Camille, and Logan! OH MY!

**Again, I'm sorry this is longer than the original. Yeah! So... Bye!**

**~Kaleigh~**


	3. Finally, they listened!

**Hey, so. I've been having writer's block for a few days and so if it isn't that good, well you know now.**

**In 2J**

Jessica, Jo, and Kendall were playing a card game when a knock was heard though the door. "Yes, Catherine's here!" Jessica said as she jumped up from her seat. Jo told her to 'cool her jets' and sit back down. (**A/N: I don't say that, neither Jo would. But, it's something a mother would say right?)** Kendall walked to the door and was greeted by his twin sons, a crying baby, an angry Katie, and a stressed Mrs. Knight. "I'm sorry, Kendall. Your sons are too much for Katie and I to handle. The twins were so demanding and Issiah kept crying all night. We couldn't take it. Bye." She said firmly as she left with Katie. Jo came over and held Issiah, trying to calm him. As the twins came over and already took command of the apartment. Jo and Kendall looked at sad, petite Jessica Knight, whose heart had to be shattered into a million pieces. Her tears were up in her eyes, as she ran to her room. Jo looked up to see his eyes filled with sadness, anger, and many other un-happy emotions. He took Issiah put him in his carrier and took him over to the orange couch. "You boys are in so much trouble!" He said, fiercely. "Did you look at your sister even? She ran to her room, crying. I can't even call you boys my sons. You disrespected Grandma and Aunt Katie, made your mom stressed again, and your sister cry! And-" He stopped discussing when Davy's hand weakly went up. "Yes, David?" "Jessica acts like this everyday." He said meekly. He looked at Jo, eyes filled with sadness. Jo looked disappointedly and with the 'What?' look on her face. "Excuse me, David?" Jo said to stop the awkward silence. "Everyday when Dad comes home, he calls everybody's names. Except for Jessica's name." Davy said, disappointedly. "Where are our rooms, Dad? We'll go think about what we've done." Danny said. Jo pointed to a white door. They all, including sleeping Issiah, went into the room. "All these years we did that to our daughter, Jo?" Kendall asked, Jo nodded slowly while walking over to Kendall. "We need to talk to her." Jo said, about to cry.

They walked to Jessica's room, feeling so sorry for what she's been through. Kendall knocked on the door. "Baby girl? Are you in there?" Jo asked caringly. "Jess, can we come in?" They took the silence as a yes and opened her door slowly. They looked around the small wooden room. There was a sleeping bag in the corner, a poster of Big Time Rush, and her jaguar, Linnie. And she was in the corner face out and in a ball, crying. The scene took Jo's heart and smashed it in to pieces. "Ah, Jess." Jo said while leaving Kendall's side and running beside the 12 year old. Kendall walked over quickly and took the small girl into his arms. "Jess, baby girl, we're so sorry. I've never known we left you out before. I feel horrible, scratch that though, I feel terrible. I would love to see your smile now. Here I am, there you are. Why does it seem so far? Next to you, is where I should be." Jessica looked out from her knees to her Father's voice. "Something I want so bad. Know what's inside your head. Maybe I could see what you see." Jo continued the song. "Gotta keep on believing. That everything takes time, I'll make up any reason." Jessica said giving a half smile. "To make you mine. If your staying or leaving, I'll follow your lead. So why keep pretending open your eyes and see." They all sang together. After singing all of 'Any kind of guy' they laughed. "Jessica Katrina Knight, you are my little and only girl. Otherwise, your brothers wouldn't have fit the Jessica Katrina Knight name." Jo said softly, while tickling her. Kendall joined in the fun. The 12 year old sprawled out on both pf her parents laps laughing so hard. Finally, her parents listened to her.

**I loved this chapter so much! Bye!**

**~Kaleigh~**


	4. WHAT?

**Here's chapter 4! And if you think Gustavo is sorta OOC, he really isn't. Just read is as if he is yelling like regular.**

**In 2J**

"Ok, mom, I just talked to Kelly. She said to be at the studio soon." Jessica had just gotten off the phone with Kelly, seeing what time they would record today. "Ok, so your brothers are in child-care, we had lunch, so where's your dad?" Jo asked looking around with her hands on her hips. "I don't know, mom. I thought he said he was going to the pool with Mr. Mitchell." Jo gave a smirk and said, "Come on Jess. We're going to the pool." They started walking to the elevator, when they ran into Catherine, Camille, and Connor. "Hey, Camille!" Jo greeted her with a smile. "Do you know where Logan is?" Camille asked confused. "The pool, we have a plan." She whispered their plan to her family. "Nice Jo! I never knew how evil you could be!" They all afterwards got into the elevator and went to the pool.

"We haven't done this in 12 years." Logan said while sitting on the edge of the pool with Kendall in their swim-trunks. He was wearing sunglasses, as was Kendall. Jessica and Connor walked to where they were. "Hey daddy!" Jessica said slyly. "Hey, Baby Girl. How's it going?" Kendall said without lifting his sunglasses. Jo was keeping an eye on Jessica and Connor, as Catherine and Camille were taking Kendall's and Logan's t-shirts, shorts, and sandals. "We got them." Camille whispered to her. Jo then gave the sign to Connor and Jessica. "Hey dad! Look at that flying purple camel!" Connor said to them loudly. "Where, Connor?" Logan said. The two kids shrugged at each other and pushed them in the water. "Jessica!" "Connor!" The two took a run for it after pushing Kendall and Logan in the water. While getting his head out of the water, Kendall saw his wife giving him the loser sign and ran off with the others. "Oh, they're getting it later!" Kendall and Logan got out of the water running towards the doors of the Palm Woods parking lot.

**In Rocque Records**

"Where are Mitchell and Knight?" Gustavo asked feverously. "Don't worry, Gustavo they'll be here." Kelly said reassuringly to him. Just after she said that, Connor, Catherine, and Jessica came running through the hallway. Jo and Camille followed with Kendall and Logan's things. "Nice going, kids! That's what they get for going before we had to leave to get here!" Camille said, encouragingly. They all filed over to different white couches, the Knights on the left, the Diamonds on their right of them, the Garcia's on the one next to the Diamonds, and the Mitchell's right across from the Knights. It was two minutes after they got there, Kendall and Logan ran in, sort of dried off. "Here are your clothes, honey." Jo said, with a smile on her face. "Ok, we'll talk about your little prank later. Now, I will introduce you to each other." Gustavo said while Kendall and Logan were sitting by their families. "This is the Knight's! Kendall and Jo Knight. Jo and Kendall have 4 kids, Jessica, Davy and Danny, and Issiah. This is the Diamond's. James and Stephanie Diamond. James and Stephanie have two kids, Hailie and Nathan. This is the Garcia's. Carlos and Jennifer Garcia. Carlos and Jennifer have two kids, Peter and Johnnie. And these are the Mitchell's. Logan and Camille Mitchell. They have two kids, Catherine and Connor. Now, I would like Peter, Catherine, Nathan, and Jessica to walk to me." They all stood up and walked to Gustavo, who was in the middle. They got to know each other, and then Gustavo said, "This is Big time Rush, The Next Generation. Jessica Knight is the lead female singer. She is 12 years old and lives in Saint Paul, Minnesota. Nathan Diamond is the lead male singer. He is 12 years old as well and lives in Los Angeles, California. Catherine Mitchell is the 2nd lead female singer. She is 12 and lives in Minneapolis, Minnesota. And Peter Garcia is the 2nd lead male singer. He is 12 years old as well as Jessica, Nathan, and Catherine. He lives in San Francisco, California." Gustavo said, while putting a hand over each head as he spoke about them. Soon Kelly spoke up. "This is your group. This is your dream. This is your next 3 days." All the kids' eyes widened at each other. "WHAT?"

**I hope you liked the new characters I added! **

**~Kaleigh~**


	5. It started it all

**Hey guys! I've had writers block for a few days…. BORING!And I've been waiting for a package and letter in the mail so. Here's Ch. 5!**

**In Rocque Records**

All the kids' eyes widened at each other. "WHAT?" Kelly looked like she was about to say 'well…' and Gustavo was in shock. Kelly started to explain."Well, every band has a 3 days to make a recording/performance. If Griffin likes it, we keep you for three months. If he hates you, your dreams are dead." "WHAT?" "CAN YOU STOP WITH THE 'WHAT?' FOR A FEW DAYS!" Gustavo said loudly and angrily. "I recommend you guys go back to the Palm Woods and decide 1 song to sing for Griffin from BTR." Kelly said. All the kids walked out with their faces down.

**At Palm Woods Park**

"What are we going to do?" Nathan asked lowly. "Our dreams are going to be dead in 3 days." Peter said putting his cheek in his hand. "Better pack up and leave. Our dreams will be crushed." Catherine said starting to say up from the Indian squat she was in. "Guys!" Jessica said to them. All their heads turned around. "Listen, I was a third thought at my house. I came here to be famous and prove them wrong. I know we didn't know each other well, but since our dads know each other. We should know this song. Oh, you're such a turd. Yeah, a giant turd! You look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" She started, Nathan joined in next, then Catherine, then Peter. After the fourth time they were singing it, they opened their eyes to see everyone smiling at them. After smiling they broke into applause. They looked around and they say their parents grinning at them. They all knew what to do.

All of them:

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Jessica:  
Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time._

_Nathan:  
What you want,  
What you feel.  
Never quitin'  
Make it real.  
When you roll big time._

_Catherine:  
[Ohhhhh.]  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Better take a shot now.  
All:  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

Go and shake it up  
What you gotta loose,  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got,  
So you gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

_Nathan:  
Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
Gotta go big time.  
_

_Peter:  
Make it work,  
Get it right.  
Change the rules overnight,  
Gotta dream big time._

Jessica and Nathan:  
[Ohhhhh.]  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Finish what you start now.  


_All of them:  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

Go and shake it up  
What you gotta loose,  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got,  
So you gotta live it big time.  


_Catherine  
Look around,  
Every life is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow._

_Peter:  
Look around,  
Nothing's really as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams.  
You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town.  
_

_Nathan:  
We can fly,  
Now I made it off the ground,  
and never look down.  
Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine.  
Welcome to the good times,  
Life will never be the same...  
_

_All of them:  
Go and shake it up  
What you gotta loose,  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got,  
So you gotta live it big time._

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got,  
So you gotta live it big time!

The crowd cheered for them. "Jess! We should do Big Time Rush!" Catherine yelled over the loud clapping of hands and woots. "Baby girl!" Jessica looked around to hear who said that. Then her mom and dad came right behind her, her dad picking her up and giving her a big bear hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Jo said, kissing her cheek. Her dad placed her down again, and Davy and Danny came with a hug for her. "Nice job, Jess!" Danny said, with 2 thumbs up. "Fantastic-o!" Her other brother said with a thumbs up. "You're lucky I'm not giving you two a noogie! But since I'm your SISTER…" She then gave them a noogie each. Kendall and Jo laughed at their kids, they were some special ones.

**I liked how they sang the song that started it all and broke out into Big Time Rush! If I was Jessica, that would be awesome!**

**~Kaleigh~**


	6. Birthday and a surprise

In 2J

"Jess, sweetie, wake up." "Come on birthday girl. You're not 12 until you wake up." I was awakened by my parents crowded around my sleeping bag. Yeah, today is my birthday. "'K, dad, I'm 12. What's up?" I said starting to rub my eyes. My mom started smiling at me. I knew something was suspicious. "Mom…" "Nothing, birthday girl." My dad clapped his hands together and wringed them quickly. "Jessica, get dressed and then go see Catherine. Love you, sweetie." He kissed me on the cheek and my mom and he left. I got up and looked to see a small pile of clothes. There was a note on them,

'Jess,

Happy birthday! You're 12! And we're 9 1/2! Mom and Dad said we can pick out some clothes for you. It's your favorite t-shirt and jeans! Your raspberry converse too! GO SEE CATHERINE!

-Davy and Danny'

I lifted my eyebrow at the note. Can't say they're my brothers. I got in to a nice auburn Aeropostale t-shirt that has 'Aero' in yellow across it, a pair of skinny jeans, and raspberry converse. I walked out to see no one in the kitchen and left to Catherine's apartment. When I got there, I saw another note,

'Jessica,

Happy birthday! You caught up with me! Go to Peter's apartment. Love you, girly! P.S. You'll need this.

~Catherine and Connor'

I sighed, what are they doing? Then there was a box under the note. I opened it to see a microphone, sounds like Catherine. I walked to Peter's apartment. I saw, guess what. Another note.

'JESSICA KNIGHT!

Have a rockin' birthday! Go to Nathan's apartment, I command ye! Like Catherine said you'll need this.

-Peter and Hailie'

This is staring to irritate me. It was an auburn hair band with yellow polka-dots. I put it in quickly. And started to Nathan's apartment. I so am gonna kill them. When I got there, another stinkin' note! UGH!

'Jessi,

Have a supercalifragilistic birthday! Meet me in Palm Woods Park. You'll need this, again.

=Nathan='

Thanks for nothing else, except a music sheet. WITHOUT A TITLE! Wow. I walked to Palm Woods Park. I started hearing music. I've never heard this before.

Nathan:

Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over

Peter:

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

All:

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Catherine:

I thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone  
And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.

Nathan:

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf.  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

All:

To dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jessica:

Been running like you don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now I don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
Till I forget about you

All:

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Till I forget about you  
Till I forget about you

I smiled at the sight. A new song, perfect. Catherine jumped off the stage and ran to me. We hugged so hard we saw our veins. We then walked over to the table to see everybody else. The Mitchell's, Garcia's and Diamond's, my family, Gustavo, Kelly, everyone. "Told you so."

Davy said to me first. "Told me what?" "That you're gonna have an awesome birthday!" I saw my parents roll their eyes at my brothers. "Baby girl, you're 12 now. So, here's a birthday present for you." I cocked my head sideways, I was confused. "Huh?" My mom stepped forward towards my dad a little more. "It's coming in 4 months." I'm still confused; I knew my mom wasn't pregnant. "Mom…." "You're getting a little sister!" They said simultaneously. WHAT? A little sister? Ok, wake me up! "This isn't happening!" I said my mouth full of joy. She nodded; I jumped and gave my dad a huge hug. Expect me to be a daddy's girl. "Cool, another Jessica." Davy said. "That's it! You're dead!" I started chasing him around. Connor, Davy, and Danny paired up against me. "Unfair! Hailie, Catherine!" We chased them back. After that, they sang happy birthday and we ate cake. "So, Birthday girl." My mom and dad found me by my "thinking spot". "Yes, mom?" "What do you want to name your little sister?"

I thought for a moment. "Nicolette. Nicolette Samantha Knight." My mom smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Hi, Nikki. Its mommy, do you like your new name? I thought so! Thank your sister, Jessica." "Mom?" She looked up. "Did I name everyone that came from or to you?"

She thought for a second. "Yup, you loved the name David and Daniel and those are their names. And you got Issiah from your coma from your hockey accident. And thought of Nicolette Samantha by your thinking tree." "Where did you get my name then?" She looked at dad and they smiled. "My favorite pizza place, Jessica's. And then they we're remembering Hurricane Katrina when I went into labor. It all fell into place when I saw you. Jessica Katrina Knight." I smiled pulling my head in for a small tilt. I hugged them, "What up with the love fest with out us 3?" We looked still hugging, "Ok, brothers come here." We all pulled in for a group hug. "So what's the baby's name?" "Nicolette Samantha Knight."


	7. My first concert and little sister

So this is the final chapter of "Big Time Daughter"! *sniffles* But I will make a sequel to this though! Yay! C: So, the final chapter!

In 2J- 2 hours before the big concert

"'K guys, one more time; 'Look around.' Say it, Peter." Catherine said leading Peter in a song check. Jessica and Nathan were trying to find coordinating outfits for all of them. "Personally, I would go with this one for me, this one for Catherine, this one for Peter, and this one for you." She said holding up a red shirt, white sweater, plaid shorts, a pair of black leggings, and black converse. For Catherine she out a white areopostale t-shirt, a navy blue v-neck open vest, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and some back aeropostale type converse. For Peter, a red and white flannel shirt, a vintage athletic tee, a light blue pair of jeans that are ripped, and dark brown shoes. And for Nathan, a brown and white stripped Henley shirt, a dark blue pair of jeans, and a dark blue, red, and white striped belt. "You have good taste in this Jessica. Why are you singing if you're really good in fashion?" Jessica thought for a moment, she just thought it looked cute together. "Uh, try on yours, Nathan. I'll get Peter and Catherine." Each of them got into their outfit a few minutes later. "You look awesome, Cathy! You guys also; BTR forever!" Catherine was being called Cathy for short by Jessica. "OH YEAH!" They laughed and high fived each other. "Jessica Katrina, come on time to go." "Catherine Elisabeth, what Mrs. Knight said." "Nathaniel Alexander, get with the program!" "Peter James, just let's go." The kids grabbed their outfits they changed out of, and left to Rocque Records.

At Rocque Records- 1 hr. 15 min. until big concert

"Puppies! Sing the 'City is Ours'!" Gustavo yelled, causing Johnny and Isaiah to scream and cry; and the 'puppies' an 'ughh 'sound. "Gustavo, you've been working them for an even 15 minutes. Give my daughter and her friends a break!" Jo yelled at the top of her lungs, her face getting red and furious. Gustavo gave a sour look on his face to Jo. "They're my dog's puppies! They're mine at this session!" "Kendall can I talk with you in the hallway." Jo passed Isaiah to Hailie and took Kendall outside.

Still at Rocque Records- 1 hr. 5 min. until big concert

NEWS REPORT

Jo Knight left Kendall, Isaiah, Davy, Danny, and Jessica Knight before daughter Jessica Knight's first live concert. 'I don't have anything to say about my husband not standing up for me when my daughter was being worked to death. I am taking my baby girl and my sons and leaving L.A. Gustavo is not the person to leave your child to sing for.' Recalled the 30 year old while leaving the scene, and there is now 1 hour and 2 minutes until Big Time Rush: The Next Generation is on stage. Wait, what? A recent report said that Jessica Knight, Davy Knight, Danny Knight, Catherine Mitchell, Connor Mitchell, Peter Garcia, Hailie Diamond, and Nathan Diamond have left Rocque Records. Nobody knows where they are. Ted Garcia channel 8 news, back to April.

END OF NEWS REPORT

Music Box- 1 min. till the big concert

"Thanks for being here, guys. It's show time!" Nathan said high fiving Peter. "Wait." Jessica said trying to talk over the nonsense. "Guys…" Jessica said again. "GUYS!" Everybody looked at her. "What song are we doing?" Catherine smiled, and whispered the answer into her best friend's ear. "Oh! That's what we're doing different plans huh?" They all nodded. "Good luck!" "Break a leg, Jess!" "Go big sis!" "You can do this Cathy!" All the siblings yelled. "Guys, the show's about to start!" Hailie said while checking her watch.

Still Music Box- SHOW TIME!

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, teens of all ages! I present to you the next generation of kid's pop and rock with a dash of R&B, Big Time Rush: The Next Generation!"

[Jessica_:]_  
When the chips are down  
Back against the wall  
Got no more to give  
Cause we gave it all  
seems like going the distance is unrealistic  
But we're too far from the start

_[Peter:]_  
So we take what comes and we keep on going  
Leaning on each others shoulder  
Then we turn around  
And see we come so far somehow

We're halfway there  
We're Looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way

We're halfway there  
Looking back now  
I never thought that I'd ever say  
We're Halfway there

_[Nathan:]_  
If we never flew  
We would never fall  
If the world was ours  
We would have it all  
But the life we live  
Isn't so simplistic  
You just don't get what you want

_[Catherine:]_  
So we take what comes  
And we keep on going  
Leaning on each others shoulders  
Then we turn around  
And seeing we come so far somehow

We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way

We're halfway there  
I never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there

_[Catherine:]_  
Are you ever gonna reach the stars  
If you never get off the ground  
And you'll never be where you are  
If real life knocked you down

We're halfway there  
We're Looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way

We're halfway there  
Looking back now  
I never thought that I'd ever say  
We're Halfway there

We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there 

"GO JESSICA!" "OH YEAH! THAT'S MY LITTLE BRO!" "SUPER JOB, JESSICA AND PETER!" "GO MY BIG TIME SIS, CATHY!" Shouts were heard all over the concert hall, all of them for BTR. Jessica was waving when Kendall ran on stage grabbing her microphone. The cheering stopped, and they stared at Kendall. "Uh, hi. I'm Kendall Knight, Jessica's dad. Um, today I made the biggest mistake of my life. My wife, Jo, was unhappy about work for Jessica. She and I argued about it in the hallway, causing her to leave unhappy about this. News reports about what happened were incorrect, some people said we hated each other now. That's not true. Jo Taylor." The crowd splitted to make Jo visible. "I'm sorry, Jo. Can you forgive me?" She stood there speechless. "Thought so. Maybe this will help."

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
[Yeahh]  
and there isn't anything they could of said or done  
and everyday i see you on your own  
and i can't believe that your alone  
but i overheard your girls and this is what they said  
looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

let me take a little moment to find the right words  
[to find the right words]  
so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
[something that you've heard]  
i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
but i know i gotta put myself or worse  
See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard

that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
Big Time Rush Boyfriend lyrics found on .  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

if you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
everyday like slum dog millionaire  
bigger then the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl i swear

looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

All i really want is to be your...

"Will you forgive me now Jo?" She nodded speechless. They all smiled as the crowd cheered.

For there is so many things that i never ever got to say cause im all so tired with my words getting in the way if you can read my mind then all your doubts will be left behind and every little thing will be falling into place now i will scream to the world they will see your my girl BUT I JUST keep getting STUCK STCUK but im never giving up up in the middle of a perfect day im trippin over words to say cause i dont wanna keep you missing but i always end up getting STUCK STUCK but im never givin up up i know that change is wasting tell me its not too late love is not to keep me but im walking strong keep getting STUCK STUCK but im never givin up up in the middle of a perfect day im trippin over words too say cause i dont want to keep you missing but i always end up gettin STUCK STUCK but im never given UP UP

5 months later

"PUSH JO!" Kendall screamed as Jo pushed her heart out. "KENDALL! I CAN'T PUSH! I'm DONE!" She screamed as hard as possible. They heard it.

A little faint cry.

"Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Knight on the new healthy baby girl." Jo head fell on the back of her pillow in exhaustion and cried. "Jo. Jo, Jo, Jo." Kendall said stroking her dirty blond hair. The nurse brought their little girl over. "What's her name, Mrs. Knight?" She looked down at her little girl. "Nicolette Samantha Knight."

5 minutes later

"Jess, do you want some special mommy and daughter time with the new baby?" Jessica's eyes lit up like on Christmas Day. It was always the tradition. Jessica would play with Jo and the new baby when it is first born.

"Hi, mommy." Jessica said opening the door slowly. "Jess, my baby girl, meet Nikki. Nikki meet your big sister, Jessica. She's a popstar, you know. Like dada, huh? Oh, you want to be held by Jessica? Jessica." Jessica came and held Nikki. "Nikki I know someday you'll being living in the spotlight, just like me."

End of story! I loved the name Nicolette Samantha. Longest chapter I wrote for fanfic. I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL! =D


	8. Epilogue 1: Happy Birthday, Nikki!

Hey guys, I'm having like major writers block for the new story. So, for right now I'm just going to write epilogues for this story. Please give me some ideas! I'M DESPERATE!

In 2J (A/N: This in Jo's POV!)

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Nikki. Happy birthday to you!" I can't believe it; one year ago I was in labor with my 5th (biologically 4th) child! She's a real cutie! She looks just like Jess when she was a baby. When she laughs, she looks at you perfectly with those big brown eyes. And the cutest smile you've ever see. "Can't believe huh, Jo?" It was Kendall, I'm so glad I married him. He said he would not leave me after Davy and Danny were born and I couldn't get pregnant after that. But I did, with little miss Nikki Knight. He snuck his arms behind my waist, I grabbed them. "It feels like just yesterday Jess was born. And now, here we are. 12 years later, 5 beautiful and handsome kids. They grow up too fast." He looked down at me while I looked up at him. "Mom, come on! She's almost about to-" Before Jess finished her sentence, Nikki's cake was on the ground. Nikki looked down at it. Her face had no expression, and then a few moments later she started laughing. "Aw, Nikki-girl. Why did you knock down your cake? Mommy and Jessie made it especially for you!" I said grabbing her from out of her highchair. "Jo." I looked behind me to see Camille. "Yeah?" "She's something." "Cam, I know."

In Jo and Kendall's bedroom

I finally changed her into a nice polka-dot onesie. I decided that after the cake incident that I'm putting her into her crib. I watched her sleep for 5 minutes. "She's really something, Jo." I saw Kendall looking over me onto Nikki. "Yeah, I'm glad I married you." He smiled, "Me too, Jo. Me too."

Happy ending! Remember, give some ideas! I'M DESPERATE!


End file.
